PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? OVERALL COMPONENT The primary goal of the Symptoms Self Management Center (SSMC) is to provide the infrastructure and context for nurse scientists who will: identify groups of patients, who are at risk for chronic disease symptom exacerbation in the areas of fatigue and pain through cutting edge biomedical informatics; develop scalable and sustainable technology-enhanced self management interventions that are accessible to these patients through iterative, patient-centered design approaches; and evaluate these interventions in real world community settings through established community engaged research partnerships. To achieve these goals, the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) College of Nursing (CON) will leverage our developed expertise and collaborative partnerships in three areas: Biomedical Informatics Technology-Enhanced Self- Management Interventions, and Community-Engaged Research. Importantly, MUSC is the recipient of an NIH Clinical and Translational Science Award through which Cores in each of these three areas are funded. The Directors of 2 of these 3 Cores are CON faculty. Our CTSA Director, Dr. Kathleen Brady (see letter of support) has made these Cores and additional research infrastructure available to MUSC Center Awards such as the P20 proposed here. Thus, we will leverage these resources to achieve the following specific aims: AIM 1: To strengthen the infrastructure within which emerging investigators in self management interventions can collaborate with biomedical informaticists to use predictive analytic strategies to target and recruit patients suffering from symptoms of fatigue and pain, across a variety of disorders in the early stages of symptom development. AIM 2: To provide instrumental support for junior and experienced investigators to collaborate with ehealth, mhealth, and web health design experts from the MUSC Technology Applications for Healthful Lifestyles (TACHL) health-technology center to iteratively design patient centered, technology enhanced self and self/family management interventions. AIM 3: To build upon the existing community based infrastructure that facilitates enhanced access to, and relationships with community partners to develop ecologically valid, natural community laboratories that would otherwise not be feasible to create in the typically short time frame afforded pilot projects.